Hydrophilic, open-cell foams find utility in products for acquiring and distributing aqueous fluids; for example: diapers, adult incontinence pads and briefs, feminine hygiene products, wiping towels and sponges, wound dressings and surgical sponges, and other analogous aqueous fluid-absorption uses. Additionally, both hydrophobic and hydrophilic, open-cell foams may find use in numerous other applications, for example fluid filtration, insulation applications, e.g., sound absorption or sound deadening and heat or cold insulation or barriers, cushioning, carpet and fabric backing.
The invention pertains to mechanically frothed compositions comprising aqueous-based, dispersed olefin polymers; recyclable, durable, open-cell foam compositions, structures and articles derived from same; and methods for preparation of such froths and foams. It further pertains to use of the dry durable foams in the absorption, filtration, insulation, cushioning and backing applications by virtue of, among other properties, their good absorption capabilities, softness and/or flexibility and their recyclable nature.
Mechanically frothed derived foam useful in articles for acquiring and distributing aqueous fluids have been prepared from polymeric latex; for example, carboxylated styrene-butadiene latex-derived foams described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,541 and WO-01/80916A2.
Aqueous dispersions of linear olefin copolymers, useful for preparing doctored film coatings are made, but apparently not frothed, using a stabilizing and emulsifying amount of surfactant as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,410.